The term “sound velocity” is a recognized shorthand expression describing a characteristic of the speed at which sound waves travel in a medium. The speed of sound varies depending on the medium through which the sound waves pass. It usually is a parameter used in describing properties of different substances or mediums. Knowing the value of the sound velocity of a particular medium, such as a flowing fluid, liquid or gas, permits many different characteristics or properties of the fluid to be determined. Using the sound velocity together with appropriate mathematical relationships allows for determination of various characteristics or properties of the medium such as its density, purity concentration, components of the medium composition, etc.
Several different types of apparatus exist for measuring the velocity of a signal, hereafter referred to as the “sound velocity”, in a fluid flowing in flexible or rigid conduit type tubing. The term “tubing” is used hereafter to define both the flexible and rigid type except as otherwise expressly disclosed. The different apparatus types for measuring sound velocity generally are of either the contact or the non-invasive type. In the contact type, some part or parts of the measuring apparatus come into direct contact with the fluid. In the non-invasive type, the sound velocity is measured without any part of the measuring apparatus coming into contact with the fluid.
In many applications it is preferred that the sound velocity measurement be made non-invasively. The non-invasive measurement has advantages in medical and biotechnology applications, as well as in handling hazardous chemicals and ultra pure liquids such as are used in semiconductor processing systems. The advantages primarily result from the fact that no part of the measuring apparatus comes in contact with the fluid that might lead to contamination while making the measurements needed to determine the sound velocity. Also, when dealing with hazardous and corrosive fluids possible damage to parts of the measuring apparatus is avoided since there is no contact with the fluid.
Several instruments are known for making the sound velocity measurement non-invasively. For example, in U.S. pre-grant patent publication 2006/0052963 two pairs of ultrasonic transducers, or sensors, are used. One of the sensors of each pair is a transmitter of ultrasonic (electro-mechanical) signal energy and the other is a receiver. The transmitting and receiving sensors of each pair are mounted on opposite sides of the tubing in which the fluid is flowing. The transit time of a signal from the transmitting sensor of each pair along a respective path through the fluid and the two tubing walls to the receiving sensor of the pair is measured. The sound velocity of the signal in the liquid is calculated from the results of the two one-way transit time measurements. While such apparatus is effective in determining the sound velocity, it requires four sensors. Also, in some of the disclosed embodiments a special mounting is required for the sensors of the two pairs so that the transmitter and receiver sensors are offset at an angle from the tubing wall and from each other along the tubing length. Here the ultrasonic signal is transmitted by one sensor of each pair upstream and downstream of the fluid flow to the other sensor of the pair on the tubing opposite side.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,114 a flexible tubing is mounted in a fixture having a device that produces a force to deform the tubing external and internal dimensions at one point in a direction transverse to the tubing length. The tubing cross-sectional dimensions are hereafter referred to as “transverse length” since they are in a direction that is perpendicular to the tubing longitudinal axis and the fluid flowing in it. The force producing device deforms the normally circular flexible tubing cross section by a first amount to form a first path, or transverse length. The first path has a first acoustic path length along which a signal is transmitted by an ultrasonic sensor and reflected back to the sensor after reflection from the opposing internal wall of the deformed tubing. The round trip signal transit time along the first path is measured. The force producing device is operated again to further deform the tubing transverse length dimension to form a second path which is co-linear with the first path but that has an acoustic path length different from that of the first path. A signal is transmitted by the sensor and reflected back to it along the second co-linear path. The round trip transit time of the signal along the second path is measured. The sound velocity is then calculated based on the two measured round trip transit times. In this system the separate force producing device must be provided and some apparatus also must be provided for operating this device at the proper times in relation to the transmission and reception of the signals over the two paths. This effectively prevents sound velocity from being measured on a substantially continuous basis. Also, the apparatus cannot work with rigid tubing.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a more simplified apparatus and method for accomplishing non-invasive measurement of the sound velocity of a flowing fluid in a tubing which can be done on a continuous basis and particularly an apparatus and method that accurately functions with tubing having a small internal diameter passageway through which the fluid flows.